


Bed buddy

by Princess_Sparkle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Supercourp, Sanvers - Freeform, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparkle/pseuds/Princess_Sparkle
Summary: Kara has a bad habit and Maggie is determined to break it.Or one shot where kara likes to cuddle with Alex at night and Maggie is not too enthusiastic about Kara sneaking in





	1. Chapter 1

Kara had just left Lena's apartment when she flew in to Alex's apartment. Kara climbed in to bed with her and snuggled up to Alex. After hearing the loud snoring Kara would just have to wait until the morning to tell her sister about her date.  
"Good morning babe." Alex wouldn't admit it to anyone but her girlfriend but she really liked waking up extra early just to watch Maggie sleep.  
"It's too early give me an hour more." Maggie hated waking up early but if it gave her a few more minutes with Alex just holding each other than it would be worth it.  
"Shhh Alex let me sleep the sun is barely up."

"Oi. Little Danvers what are you doing her?"At the same time Alex said," kara get out." Then Alex preceded to push her sister off the bed. Kara landed on the floor with a loud thump.  
"Ow"  
"Your the girl of steel it didn't hurt."  
"Say that to my feeling"

Alex turned around to face Maggie. "Sorry about her she's a little needy sometimes." When they were kids Kara would always sneak in to bed with her. When Alex went off to college kara had to learn to sleep with out her hero to protect her. When she moved to National city Alex had to find Kara her own apartment because she got back into the habit of sneaking in. Alex didn't mind being needed by her little sister but it's not fun when you have guests over.

Alex and Maggie got out of bed and in to the kitchen. Kara was sitting on one of the stools Infront of a pink box filled with pastries.

"I brought breakfast." Kara said looking like the embodiment of sunshine.  
"As much as I love you little Danvers I don't know if I like to share that much."  
"Kara you can not just crawl in to my bed what if we were not decent."The older Danvers was pinching the bridge of her nose counting back from ten."

"I didn't know you had company. I wanted to tell you how it went with Lena but when I got here you were already asleep and I was tired too and you never had a problem with sharing your bed before. And who goes to sleep at 9:00 pm on a Friday night.?"  
"What do you mean you didn't know I had company, did you blow out your powers you didn't see Maggie on the other side."  
"I was tired OK and I wanted to talk to you about last night. I haven't really slept in the past few days with that nightmare guy still out there. When I came in and saw you were alseep I assumed that Maggie had left early or something so I wasn't really thinking. It was a bad call I'm sorry it won't happen again. Promise." Alex rolled her eyes leave it to her sister to sneak up on an agent and a detective in the middle of the night.

At that moment kara received a text from Snapper.

"Sorry Alex I have to go Snapper wants me to go interview some hot dog eating champion. I'll text you later so we can talk."

And with that kara ran out of the apartment.

 

"I'm sorry about that."

"No it's cute I wish me and my siblings were that close" Maggie came around and hugged Alex from behind. "On the bright side we didn't scar her for life."

"Only because you passed out on me during the movie." Alex turned and pecked a kiss on Maggie's noes, it's her favorite kind of kiss.


	2. When the big guy in red comes over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Alex doesn't celebrate Christmas but she can't stop herself from spoiling her little sister with holiday spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading. I love all of you.  
> ***********  
> I (unfortunately) do not own Super Girl.
> 
> **********  
> In my head Maggie and Alex have been going steady for a while now.

It was December 24 Christmas eve and Alex was just so exhausted. It had taken a lot of effort to convince Kara to go to sleep early and not wait up for Santa Clause. After the Christmas party at Alex's apartment Kara wanted to stay and help clean up and keep her sister company as her girlfriend was out of town visiting family. After the older Sister reminded Kara that Old Saint Nick would not come if she was not in bed by the time that he was going to stop by she would not get her presents. Kara flew immediately out the window to her own apartment where she changed into her reindeer pajamas.

At exactly 12:01 Alex had broken into a sleeping superhero's home, took a bite of all the carrots, ate and drank the milk and cookies and placed the presents under the Christmas tree. The agent expertly left the apartment and went straight home. To her amusement her very beautiful girlfriend was waiting in their bed (she considered it their bed because the detective had been spending the night for the past few weeks) with a giant bow tide around her. Alex was left speechless.

"Are you going to stare all night or are you going to open your present."

"What are you doing here Maggie, not that I am not happy to see you but you were supposed to be with your family eating your Abuela's tamales."

"There was a snow storm therefore the flight got cancelled. I decided to come surprise my girlfriend instead."

"Come here."Alex gave Maggie a big kiss. Followed by a loud yawn.

"I know I came here to surprise you but you look like the walking dead. When was the last time you had a long full rest and why are you still awake it is almost three in the morning?"

"I have been taking naps in between capturing Aliens who are harming others and trying to find more about Cadmus. It is not fair that another Christmas is passing and my dad is not with us still. Also I had to do a favor on behalf of Santa Clause at my sisters's apartment. Christmas is really important to Kara and I just want to make sure it is always special for her."

"Awe babe you are such a great sister, agent, daughter, and more importantly girlfriend. But if you don't sleep how will you be able to help your father or keep Kara safe. Let's go to sleep and tomorrow we can go out and do something OK." Maggie walked to her side of the bed and folded down the blankets. "Come on i'll even be the big spoon tonight."

Alex just throws one of the pillows at her face "You are always the big spoon you goof."

 

At exactly 7:05 a heavy weight crushed both Maggie and Alex. Maggie reacted quickly and rolled herself on top of her girlfriend in attempt to protect her.

"Kara Zor-el Danvers there better be a weapon of mass destruction about to go off or you are going to get it real good."

"He came he came he came Alex!!" Kara jumped on the bed filled with joy. "I brought all the gifts to your house and I noticed you didn't have time to decorate your tree so I brought mine. Come on let's go open presents please."

"Merry Christmas to you too little Danvers." Maggie said relived that the alien puppy decided to jump on the bed and not on her.

"Oh Maggie you are here did Santa bring you here as Alex's gift that is so nice of him, well not very nice because I assume you were having a good time with your family and you just woke up here he probably saw  you sleeping and just carried you here in his sleigh. Oh Rao he kind of abducted you and that is funny because you are a detective that works for NCPD. On please please don't arrest him I'm sure he didn't mean to abduct you."

"Relax Kara I will not arrest Papa Noel. My flight was cancelled so I came back. Now if you could do me the favor and help me not be so home sick and bring back some tamales for breakfast I would say you are my favorite hero forever."

"I will be right back." Kara flew out the window.

"Why did you make her go get tamales."

"Because for some reason your puppy of a sister did not notice that we are a bit under dressed." Alex's cheeks turned as red as Santa's suit.

"We have to start locking the doors. I will talk to her about it when she comes back."

 

"Maggie I brought your tamales and your presents. I didn't know that your nephews and nieces were super girl fans."

"You brought tamales from my parent's house."

"Yeah you said they were the best I can fly you later to them if you want."

"I would love that Kara, but don't think this gets you out of trouble for jumping in to bed with us again."

"In my defense you were not supposed to be here and Alex is a very heavy sleeper."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another chapter done. I know this is not the same as when Kara sleeps with them but I just had to write it because the holidays are fast ending and I just wanted to write something out. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> as always Comments, Kudos, and Suggestions are appreciated.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is post Alex in the water

It was late and Alex couldn't let go of her girls. Maggie never let go of her hand and Kara had her I'm trying to listen to your heart to make sure it is still beating face. Maggie was happy to have her girlfriend back it was terrifying to think that she was so close to loosing her partner. Maggie needed the reassurance that Alex was there, of course Alex wasn't ok none of them are ok. Maggie just realized that Alex's job is just as, if not way more dangerous than hers. The reality that one day Alex or Kara might not make it back was so scary. Maggie loves her Danvers girls and never wants to let them go.

Maggie, Kara , and Alex were all cuddled up watching zootopia. Alex's current favorite movie because it reminded her of her favorite cop. Alex hadn't said much, she mostly gave one word awnsers and head movements. Kara was ready to get anything her sister wanted. Alex shivered and Kara flashed off the couch to bring a throw blanket and cover her. Alex grunted and Kara had the charcoal black yeti cup with kiwi infused water in Alex's hand in a blink of an eye.  
Maggie felt a bit at a loss because she couldn't be as fast as Kara but Alex still needed her. She needed Maggie's warmth and she needed Maggie's hand to hold super tight because Kara would be scared if Kara was scared than she would cry as hard as she had when she had just landed and Alex was always looking out for her baby sister. When Alex started snoring Kara picked her up and carried her to the bed. Maggie pulled up the covers. Kara left the room saying she would sleep on the couch.  
Maggie turne to grab Kara's are and looked her in the eye, "You need her too. Just sleep on the other side." Maggie may not like trying to fit all three of them on the full sized bed but the closeness was not a bother but a necessity today. Although Alex had nightmares that night it was still one of the best nights ever because she had her sister and the girl she loves. And her first thought in the morning wasn't about the horrors of the previous day but it was"I need a bigger bed" because her face was covered with brown hair and a foot tickling her nose.


	4. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is not a fan of fourth of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this a while ago but I don't know how I feel about it.

One of Maggie's favorite holidays was coming up and she was so excited because for the first time there was a family she would get to celebrate with. There would be someone to make burgers and hotdogs for. Someone to throw water balloons at. And someone to cuddle with when the fireworks went off. The super friends were excited for their cook out at the desert base. Water balloons were filled and in tubs. Otterpops were frozen and in coolers. Hamburgers and hotdogs were on the grill currently being watched by papa bear because no way will he risk getting welldone burgers from his super kid.

Maggie should have remembered that she was in love with a nerd, because as soon as jh'onn said go  for water balloons Maggie goes straight for the big pile of water balloons (and specially made water balloon guns because I-dont-feel-when-I-get-hit-Kara is a cheater and Maggie's weapons enthusiast girlfriend can't avoid work even while on mandatory vacation) she is drenched in water by a dollar store water soaker. Maggie doesn't remember being so carefree just spending the day laughing. And playing with her friends,her family.

When the sun starts to set and the inflatable air mattresses are inflated and around the campfire and the wood is crakling from the fire and Kara is on her 100th s'more Maggie starts to get super excited because next comes the boom and the pows and the flashes of color and light. James and Winn walk back with cases of fireworks from the SUVs and Maggie runs to go get hers the ones she always wanted to see some which are banned in some states and need special certifications to fire in others. She didn't notice the Danvers sisters cuddled up super tight. She goes with the guys a bit far away just to be on the safe side. The first few fire works are the fun traditional colorful ball type and the smile on Maggie's face that rivals a child's first taste of ice cream. Winn and James tell Maggie that they can handle lighting the fireworks so that she can go snuggle with her girl. and Maggie is not one be a control freak so she went to take advantage and go appreciate the woman who has changed her life completely.

But as she returns she does see her Danvers girls together. It's an endearing scene untill she gets closer and sees Kara with tear streaks clutching on to Alex painfully tight. Maggie runs to her girls and just hugs Kara as tight as she can because when Kara gets upset she knows that contact helps to ground her. Alex mouths to Maggie Krypton and immediately she knows that  kara remembers the worst day of  I her life. Eventually she is  able to shoot a text to the guys telling them to stop the fireworks. Kara just whimpers and repeats that she is sorry.

After many hugs and soothing words Kara falls asleep in Alex's arms. Maggie knows her girlfriend very well. She knows that Alex will do anything for her sister, and if her baby sister needs to be held Alex will hold her even if she does have to pee because the boys thought that Alex couldn't drink more lemonade than them combined. So when Alex starts to gently bounce her foot Maggie scoots over and tries to shift the space puppy into her arms. But special agent Danvers is tough and feeling very protective of her sister and doesn't let go easily. 

"Alex I know you. Just let me hold her and then you do what your body is probably screaming at you to do and I will hold her and when you come back I can give her back."

"I don't need to do anything im fine you are going to wake her up by moving her."

"Alex remember when we talked about self care and do you remember when I said if I wasn't at my best I could end up hurting you? If you are not at your best how can you expect to help Kara when she needs you. You have to go to the restroom it's ok to go every one goes at some point in their life. I will take care of Kara while you are away.

Kara started to stir while Maggie was gone."Im sorry I ruined today."

"No no no you did not ruin anything Kara. "

"It's just I've been thinking about Krypton a lot lately. This year would have been an important year for me. I would have had a big party to celebrate being part of the science guild and I would have most likely been married by now. Also I would be taking over the duties as the head of the house of El. And my parents would be there and they would be proud and Kal would probably be starting at some guild maybe even science and I would get to tech him things. And my aunt Astra would be there and hand me the robes of Ze. I wouldn't be allowed to wear them because I would be the head of El But it would be like merging the houses. And I just think that although I miss what could have been I don't want to loose the family I have here. And that probably sounds selfish to want both but I do. The fireworks just reminded be of something that we had was similar only they were more like Phoenix's mixed with fireflies and they were always released to celebrate something good and new. Sometimes I feel like my parents are ashamed because I didn't help Kal. And i didn't study science or engineering and my dad must be really disappointed because that's who I was supposed to be instead im a rookie reporter."

"You know that we love you all of us and it's ok to miss your family. I miss my parents sometimes too. I know that my father is disgusted with me but i still love him. And that doesn't change who I am and I am happy to you and the other people I have in my life. And this measuring up to the expectations that others have for you is hard sometimes but only you know who you truly are and you have to make the decisions on how you live your life because you live with the consequences of your actions and sometimes they are good and other times they are not the best. And I personally think you are great and wonderful and selfless and extremely caring."

"Thank you Maggie im glad you are my sister."Kara said sleepily giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek. 

"And im glad to be your sister too Kara I am so proud of you even though I only met you a short time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated with lots of love to my ex wife ale who though the ups and downs she remains my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was cranky. Kara had been having more and more sleepovers with Maggie recently.This led to less couple time and less peaceful sleep. Kara was the cuddler durring sister nights Kara would be clinging on to Alex. Sometimes as going as far as making Alex carry her around to get ice cream or the remote that just happened to be out of reach. During Game night if Supergirl had a rough week it could be expected that Kara would be on either James Alex or Maggie's laps and Lena very close by or on the rare occasion that Lena was a little less shy Lena would sit and snuggle with the blonde Danvers.  
Maggie tough strong fearless and caring girlfriend that she is not into much public displays of affection. She always asks and checks in with her girlfriend if she is okay. Okay with the level they are at and okay to advance more intimately. During their walks in the afternoon she will reach for Alex's hand and intertwine their fingers. That should have been a clue to Alex's just how much of a cuddler she is.  
Recently Alex has had to fly out of town more and more to represent the DEO and keep up with her contacts. Consequently Kara and Maggie have had more sleep overs. It started when Maggie didn't want to stay alone after living with Alex for 5 months being separated was hard. Kara heard her in the night and the only way to get her to sleep was to watch movies cuddled together. It became a thing every time Al lex would leave Kara would sleepover. Alex was glad her sister and girlfriend were getting along and bonding.  
Alex was not too happy that here huge bed felt so small at times because whenever she would try to sneak in to surprise her girls in the morning there would be a super kriptonian starfish taking up more than half of the bed because Kara just had to sleep in the center. And so Alex would have to share Maggie's half but Maggie would instantly find her and cling to Alex. Maggie being a northern girl would always run warm and Kara just loved to make a nest of blankets sometimes going as far as bringing her personal winter blankets from her apartment and taking out Alex's blankets from storage. The combination of the two would result in Alex waking up drenched in sweat.

Maggie noticed that Alex would wake up earlier than usual when Kara slept over this led to her thinking."Hey Alex there's something I would like to ask. It's not a big thing but it is important." At the time of Maggie's voice it became obvious that this was a serious talk Alex became more worried and started running through all the senarios where she could have messed up. Maybe it was that she was away more from Maggie because she had to go out of town. And to the desert base more often."Im sorry I haven't been around as much I have tried to sinc our days off though but Winn can't be hacking in to much or else there would be some red flags being raised. And if you ever want you can come with me to the political meetings although they are not as fun. And maybe Kara can give me a lift and pick me up so we get to spend more time with each other. I know it's not much but this is my Job and it's part of my job description."Maggie shut up her rambling girlfriend with a kiss.

"Alex babe I love love that you love your job. I do miss all the time we spent together but this is healthy for us this space I won't ask you to quit although maybe I will go with you to one of the more exotic location for your meetings but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking what if we moved in to a play with more rooms. Kara has been sleeping over more and as much as I like her she doesn't leave us much room and the traffic from here to the precinct is terrible. Maybe we could find something a little closer. Also I know that having an office space would make both our lives easier.  What do you think?"

Alex relaxed and smiled with relief. Maggie wanted a place to call their own and although Maggie had been living with Alex for a while there weren't many personal touches of hers around the house."I think that would be amazing."

"Really?" Maggie didn't think that this would work out so well. 

"Really. Only I love Kara but getting her her own room would just encourage her to sleep over more. And I love her deeply but super hearing is not helpful when u want to give you special kisses"

"Well I don't see any super siblings around maybe we can share some special kisses to show you how happy I am that we will find a place together "

And with that Alex started to kiss her favorite girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first short please tell me what you think. Maybe I will add to it later.


End file.
